


Jemioła

by rogogon



Series: Sterek [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, boże narodzenie, jemioła, święta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles kusi Dereka pod jemiołą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemioła

Scott McCall był największym pacanem na świecie.

Stiles stracił już rachubę, ile razy w całym swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu doszedł do takiego właśnie wniosku, ale był pewien, że dzisiaj pobił swój osobisty rekord. Scott także bił tego wieczoru rekordy, ale w dziedzinie totalnej głupoty. 

Ugh.

A Stiles tak się starał! Poprzedniego wieczoru przytargał wszystkie pudła ze świątecznymi ozdobami, jakie tylko znalazł w swojej piwnicy (oprócz jednego kartonu z dekoracjami, których rzeczywiście razem z tatą co roku używali), w domku nad jeziorem babci Lydii (rodzina Martin tradycyjnie na święta uciekała na Karaiby) oraz na strychu Scotta (Melissa z radością pozbyła się dwóch półtorametrowych wypchanych reniferów, które Scott co grudzień z uporem maniaka ustawiał na trawniku przed domem), po czym sam zaniósł je na górę budynku, w którym mieszkał Derek. Własnoręcznie, z niewielką tylko pomocą Allison, udekorował wszystkie pomieszczenia loftu girlandami z ostrokrzewu, czerwonymi kokardami, sztucznym śniegiem w sprayu, a także prawie stu pięćdziesięcioma metrami maleńkich, białych lampek. Erica, korzystając ze swojej nadnaturalnej siły, przyniosła z lasu ogromną, rozłożystą choinkę, której czubek niemal dosięgał wysokiego sufitu. Razem ze Stilesem ubrali ją w mgnieniu oka, podczas gdy Allison piekła w kuchni (okazało się, że Derek – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich – naprawdę miał w domu takie pomieszczenie) pierniczki, roztaczające wszędzie cynamonowo korzenny aromat świąt. 

Derek załamał się, kiedy to wszystko zobaczył, ale był to zaledwie drobny szczegół, który Stiles – dla dobra ogółu – postanowił zignorować. 

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, choinka była ubrana, pod nią leżały prezenty (Stiles kupił im wszystkim identyczne świąteczne swetry z pomponami, puchatymi śniegowymi kulami i odstającymi, wypchanymi watą rogami reniferów), w drzwiach wisiała jemioła, a w lodówce upchnięte zostały świąteczne przysmaki. 

Gdyby tylko Scott nie był tak bardzo skupiony na niszczeniu Stilesowi życia, Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia spędzana w gronie stada Dereka odbyłaby się niemal według podręcznikowo-filmowych ideałów. 

Miał nadzieję, że będzie smażył się za to w piekle.

Kiedy przyrządzony przez Boyda na bazie rumu eggnog został już rozdzielony, a każdy wypił swoją przydziałową porcję (lub pięć), do stojącego w progu między kuchnią a salonem Stilesa nieco chwiejnym krokiem podszedł Scott, uśmiechając się do niego diabelsko. Objął go ramieniem i cmoknął w policzek, zostawiając na jasnej skórze mokry ślad.

\- Fuj, Scott. – Skrzywił się Stiles, wycierając policzek ze śliny i odpychając od siebie przyjaciela. – Robisz się coraz bardziej obleśny, a myślałem, że to działka Jacksona.

-Tradycja, stary. – Zaśmiał się Scott, wskazując palcem ponad nich; z górnej części framugi zwisały zielone gałązki zwinięte w pęk i przystrojone czerwoną kokardką. Jemioła. 

Stiles westchnął, ale żartobliwie sięgnął i potargał włosy Scotta. – Idź lepiej pocałuj Allison. 

\- A ty Dereka.

_Że co?_

Stiles spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi w zdziwieniu oczami. Skąd wiedział? Skąd do cholery wiedział? 

Przecież Stiles nie obnosił się z niczym, trzymał wszystko w sekrecie. Przecież nie uganiał się za Derekiem z wywieszonym językiem, błagając o jedno spojrzenie. Przecież nie zrobił nawet jednej małej aluzji, że czuje coś do Wielkiego Złego Alfy. Przerobił to wszystko z Lydią i tym razem nie miał zamiaru popełnić takich samych błędów. 

_Scott, ty przebrzydły, spostrzegawczy draniu._

\- Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Scott. – Postanowił udawać, że sprawy nie ma i nigdy jej nie było. – Może nie powinieneś tyle pić? Może jako wilkołak nie upijasz się alkoholem, ale eggnog na ciebie działa? Zastanów się nad swoim życiem Scott, nie moż…

\- Idź i go pocałuj. – Przerwał mu Scott, patrząc na niego nieco bardziej trzeźwym wzrokiem. – Każdy, dosłownie każdy wie, że go lubisz. 

Stiles zamachał w powietrzu rękami. – Wy też go lubicie! – Powiedział podniesionym głosem, ale nadal na tyle cicho, aby ci obdarzeni nadnaturalnym słuchem (czyli niemal wszyscy zebrani) go nie usłyszeli. – Jest waszym alfą, musicie go lubić chociaż trochę.

\- Stiles… - Westchnął Scott, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego przyjaciel tak bardzo wypiera się teraz swoich uczuć, podczas gdy swego czasu o Lydii mógł opowiadać godzinami. 

\- Musisz mi przyznać rację, Scotty. – Powiedział Stiles, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Musisz przyzn…

\- Stiles, do cholery! 

Stiles posłusznie zamknął usta i zamilkł, słysząc nieznany mu wcześniej stanowczy ton w głosie przyjaciela. 

_No proszę, proszę._

Opuścił nieco ramiona w geście poddania. Scott był dla niego jak brat, nie powinien mu kłamać. Zresztą, nawet nie umiał mimo swoich wybitnych zdolności w tej dziedzinie; Scott McCall od razu wiedział, kiedy Stiles przeinaczał prawdę lub coś przed nim ukrywał.

_Och Scotty…_

\- To nic takiego. – Westchnął, wsuwając dłonie do kieszeni spodni. – Dałem sobie radę z Lydią, więc dam i z Derekiem. – Po chwili dodał. – Zresztą z nim będzie łatwiej, bo Lydia, Królowa Ignorowania, czasem bywała dla mnie miła. On nigdy nie jest.

Scott zaśmiał się, po czym objął go ramieniem. – Jesteś ślepy.

\- Hej, myślałem że z przezwiskami skończyliśmy w przedszkolu. – Stiles uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście. 

\- Z przezwiskami może tak, za to z zakładami nie. – Powiedział wesoło Scott, klepiąc go wolną ręką po torsie. – A założę się, że nie zdobędziesz się na pocałowanie go pod jemiołą. 

\- „Zdobędziesz się”? Rany, Scotty, znowu czytałeś słownik?

Scott puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. – No dalej, przecież tego chcesz.

_To, że ja chcę, nie znaczy, że on również tego pragnie._

\- A gdzie domniemanie niewinności? – Zakrzyknął teatralnie Stiles. – Poza tym Scott, nie możesz tak się bawić uczuciami ludzi. To moja działka. 

Scott przewrócił oczami i zmarszczył brwi, a widząc to Stiles pomyślał, że jego przyjaciel spędza zdecydowanie za dużo czasu z Derekiem, bo najwyraźniej podłapał to i owo. Chociaż nie był do końca pewien, czy on sam nie nauczył go niektórych rzeczy. 

Oby tylko nie podłapał sarkazmu.

\- Chyba się nie boisz? – Próba wpłynięcia na Stilesa poprzez odwołanie się do jego odwagi i honoru było najwyraźniej kolejną strategią Scotta. 

Stiles prychnął, pokazując swoje lekceważenie dla jego absurdalnych zarzutów. – Scott, czuję potrzebę przypomnienia ci, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest wilkołakiem, a większość mojego czasu spędzam z jego stadem, włączając w to jego Złego-Ale-Nie-Do-Końca-Złego Alfę, Dereka „Skwaszonego Wilka” Hale. Nawet spędzam z nimi Wigilię. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?

\- Tak. – Przyznał Scott, unosząc kącik ust w wyzywającym uśmiechu. – Dlaczego po prostu się nie zamkniesz i nie pocałujesz go w progu kuchni, pod jemiołą? Czekaj, nie przerywaj. – Uniósł rękę, aby uciszyć Stilesa, który już otwierał usta, aby wynurzenia Scotta jakoś skomentować. Zamknął je jednak posłusznie i patrząc na niego spod byka, słuchał go dalej w milczeniu. – Jeśli to zrobisz, obejrzę z tobą Star Wars. – Stiles uniósł w zainteresowaniu brwi i otworzył szeroko oczy. To było do Scotta niepodobne, choć sama propozycja kusząca. – Wszystkie części, zaczynając od pierwszej.

\- Czwartej. – Automatycznie poprawił go Stiles.

\- Co?

Stiles zamknął oczy i zasłonił je dłonią, aby za wszelką cenę nimi nie przewrócić. Scott miał tyle do nadrobienia…

\- Nic, nic. – Powiedział w końcu, wzdychając i patrząc na Scotta z pewną siebie miną. – Oj, Scotty, nie przekupisz mnie. Nie jestem przekupką. 

~

\- Derek!

Rozmawiający z Boydem przywódca stada odwrócił się, słysząc swoje imię, które dobiegło go spod drzwi łączących pogrążoną w mroku kuchnię i skąpany w świetle lampek salon. W progu - w dziwnej, nienaturalnie wyglądającej pozie - stał Stiles, opierając się o framugę i machając do Dereka ręką. 

\- Derek! Twoje szczeniaki rozrabiają w kuchni. Chodź i zobacz!

Brunet westchnął (tyle razy prosił i groził Stilesowi, aby członków stada przestał nazywać „szczeniakami”, ale najwyraźniej chłopak puszczał te uwagi mimo uszu) i rozejrzał się po salonie, aby przeliczyć wszystkie obecne osoby. Nie brakowało nikogo, kto mógłby, wedle Stilesa, „rozrabiać w kuchni”, więc przewrócił oczami i wrócił do rozmowy z nagle rozchichotanym, rozbawionym sytuacją Boydem. 

Nigdy więcej eggnogu.

~

\- Derek! 

Kilkanaście minut później Derek znów usłyszał swoje imię krzyczane z drugiego końca salonu. Ponownie zwrócił tam swój wzrok, przerywając słuchanie tyrady Cory, która narzekała właśnie na drapiący ją w skórę biały sweter z wyhaftowanym na nim reniferem i napisem „Deer Santa” (choć Derek znał ją na tyle dobrze, że wiedział doskonale, iż jego młodsza siostra w głębi duszy ten sweter uwielbia). 

Stiles znowu opierał się o futrynę, trzymając w dłoni szklankę z eggnogiem, wyglądając na nieco bardziej wstawionego niż kiedy widział go niemal kwadrans temu; delikatny rumieniec pojawił się na wysokości jego kości policzkowych, a oczy miał przymrużone, jakby musiał wyjątkowo mocno się skupić. 

\- Derek! Mam polskie korzenie, o czym doskonale wiesz, ale dla twojego dobra musiałem to zaznaczyć, a w Polsce wierzy się, że w Wigilię zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem. – Powiedział z uśmiechem i na jednym wydechu, puszczając do niego perskie oko i kiwając na niego palcem. – Podejdź no tutaj, chcę posłuchać, co masz mi do powiedzenia. 

Ciężkie westchnięcie, które wydobyło się w jednej chwili z ust Dereka i wszystkich zebranych w salonie wilkołaków było idealnym akompaniamentem dla słów wyszeptanych w tym samym momencie przez Allison: - Boże dopomóż…

\- Aż przykro tego słuchać. – Zgodził się z nią Scott, po czym oboje, podobnie jak całe stado, zerknęli na Dereka, który w geście całkowitej rezygnacji pocierał dłonią skroń. 

To nie mogło się dobrze skończyć. 

~

\- Derek!

Ostatni raz Derek usłyszał swoje imię prawie pół godziny później, tym razem wypowiedziane głosem pełnym wysiłku i koncentracji. Wzdychając ciężko i kręcąc głową, odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na stojącego w progu kuchni Stilesa. 

Stał tam, gdzie poprzednio, tym razem podpierając framugę drzwi drżącymi rękoma i z widocznym skupieniem na twarzy. Zarumienione z wysiłku policzki kontrastowały z mleczną cerą tak, że były widoczne nawet z miejsca, gdzie Derek w tym momencie siedział. 

\- Derek, futryna chyba się chwieje, pomóż. 

Cora, siedząca na kolanach Isaaca, parsknęła głośnym śmiechem, ale szybko go stłumiła, zasłaniając usta obiema dłońmi. Boyd wstał i wyszedł z pokoju ze słowami „Nie mogę na to patrzeć”, a za nim podążyli Erica oraz Jackson. Na placu boju pozostali nieliczni, dzielnie wspierający Dereka w zachowaniu przez niego cierpliwości. 

Przywódca stada wstał i kręcąc głową wolnym krokiem podszedł do obserwującego go uważnie Stilesa. Westchnął jeszcze raz i sięgnął ponad nim, zrywając przywiązaną do rzekomo chwiejącej się futryny gałązkę jemioły, a następnie spojrzał karcącym wzrokiem na Stilesa, wyglądającego na zranionego ściągnięciem zawieszonej przez niego przynęty.

\- Jesteś idiotą. - Powiedział prosto, po czym pochylił się i go pocałował. 

Najpierw delikatnie, subtelnie, z rozmysłem smakując jego usta, a potem nieco bardziej namiętnie i niecierpliwie, jakby zbyt długo czekał na tę chwilę. Jego dłonie ześlizgnęły się z policzków Stilesa na jego biodra, zamykając jego drobne ciało w objęciu silnych ramion, chroniąc przed całym światem. Stiles czuł, jak zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, serce zaczęło bić tak szybko, że niemal wyskoczyło z piersi, a nogi zmiękły tak, że był niewymownie wdzięczny Derekowi, że przytrzymał go w odpowiedniej chwili, chroniąc przed upadkiem na podłogę. 

Czy to się dzieje naprawdę?

Po chwili – choć dla Stilesa równie dobrze mogła być to zarówno jedna sekunda jak i nawet cała wieczność – Derek przerwał ich pocałunek, oddychając płytko, szukając powietrza. 

\- Jesteś idiotą. – Powtórzył, opierając o siebie ich czoła, zamykając oczy, aby odetchnąć i uspokoić także swoje własne szaleńczo bijące serce. Starał się jak mógł, ale nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na oszołomionego Stilesa, w którego oczach wymalowana była niczym niezmącona radość okraszona nutą pożądania. Położył dłonie z powrotem na jego nadal zarumienionych policzkach, po czym spojrzał w jego orzechowe oczy, patrzącymi na niego wzrokiem pełnym uczuć. – Ale moim idiotą. 

Właściwie mogę z tym żyć, pomyślał z idiotycznie szerokim uśmiechem Stiles, nachylając się do kolejnego pocałunku. 

Jemioła nie była już potrzebna.


End file.
